


Dinner With Demons

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Incubus Stiles' Life on Earth [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Hell, Crack, Demon Peter Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, King Peter Hale, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Sane Peter Hale, Sex Demon Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “You’re not meeting my father dressed like that." Stiles protested when he saw Peter wearing the traditional robes or a Ruler. "Can’t you put on some jeans? Maybe sweatpants and a hoodie?” He said and Peter rolled his eyes.“I will not meet your father wearing blue jeans or looking like a thug. Be glad I’m not dressed up in a white tunic, carrying around a lute and almost soiling my knickers by praising ineffable plans.” The Ruler mumbled drily.-Or: John Stilinski wants to meet his son's boyfriend. It's not up for discussion.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Incubus Stiles' Life on Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470416
Comments: 78
Kudos: 1154





	Dinner With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Another update, pretty early this time. Please forgive me if my updates take longer than usual, I've started publishing a little bit here and there in the Witcher fandom while also finishing up my book so I simply don't have enough time to bring all the ideas I have for my Steter works to paper. Sorry, please forgive me.
> 
> Also: A huge THANK YOU, to all you lovely people who take the time to leave kudos, comments or bookmarks. I read every comment at least three times and always appreciate them even though I rarely answer them, but I'll try to be better in the future and answer questions etc.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Stiles woke up to his phone buzzing on Peter’s nightstand. He grumbled tiredly and buried himself deeper in the expensive, silky sheets until his phone finally stopped. With a sigh, the incubus was about to fall asleep again, when his phone began buzzing once more.

Annoyed, he sat up and pushed the blankets away. The bed was empty, Peter had probably gotten up already to take V for a walk, letting Stiles rest and absorb the Ruler’s energy undisturbed. He picked up his phone, the flat screen illuminated the dimly lit bedroom, and answered it with a sleepy hello.

 _“Stiles?”_ It was his father’s voice, and the incubus was immediately wide awake.

“Dad?” He squeaked, perplexed and worried. “Why are you calling me? Is everything alright?”

“ _I’m calling you because my dear child hasn’t sent me a single text in almost a week and when I decided to see if everything was alright, I found myself in an empty flat with no sign of my son anywhere.”_ His father’s voice was calm and controlled, and Stiles grimaced. Not good.

“Well, you see _…”_ He began, trying desperately to find an explanation. “The thing is, well, it just so happens that…” Before he could come up with a convincing lie, the bedroom door opened, and Peter strolled in.

“Good morning, darling. So nice of you to wake up before the sun sets again.” He mused and Stiles closed his eyes with a groan. There was no way his father hadn’t heard Peter.

 _“Stiles, who’s that?”_ His father asked, voice exasperated, amused, curious and critical all at once. _“Is there anything I should know?”_

Stiles glanced at Peter, who watched him with a smug and expectant expression. The incubus sent the Ruler his best glare, but the Original Sin merely looked amused and joined Stiles on the bed, putting an arm around his waist to pull him onto his lap.

Stiles stifled a squeak as to not worry his dad and put up a slight struggle, but ultimately went limp in Peter’s arms and sighed quietly when the older demon brushed his lips against the pale expanse of his neck. “Who are you talking about my dear father? Who’s what? Is age getting to you? Has your hearing troubled you before?”

His dad sighed. _“Son, I’m barely 150.000 years old.”_ He said. _“And don’t try to distract me. Who is there with you? And where are you? Is it a human?”_ His father sounded disapproving at the thought of Stiles getting involved with a human outside of feeding.

“No!” Stiles protested and Peter chuckled against his skin. It was loud enough that his father had to have heard it. “He’s not human. He’s…” Well, what was Stiles supposed to say? That he was currently in bed with one of the most powerful beings of hell? One of the most powerful beings of all time? That only death himself could end Peter’s life? That no holy lance or blessed sword would be able to seriously harm the man, unlike it would other demons? Should he say that he was with his… boyfriend? Partner? Lover?

They had never talked about labels before and he didn’t know what to call Peter. He was just a young, minor incubus, to even think the Ruler would want a serious relationship with him was presumptuous. And yet, the other demon had called Stiles his repeatedly and fucked him like he wanted to claim every inch of him.

“Well, he’s a demon too and I slept over at his place.” He finally said.

 _“Since he calls you ‘darling’, I think it would only be appropriate if I met him, wouldn’t it?”_ Even though his father phrased it as a question, there was no discussion about it. Stiles may have been of age and living on his own, but his father was still his dad _and_ a Duke of Hell. There was no way he would get out of this.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” Stiles edged and looked at Peter again. He expected the Ruler to be unimpressed with disinterest written clearly across his face, but instead he looked intrigued.

 _“Good idea or not, you’ll bring him home for our monthly dinner tomorrow. Mellissa and Scott will be there as well.”_ His father’s voice softened a bit. _“I’m not going to scare him away Stiles, I just want to meet him.”_

Stiles tried not to giggle at the thought of his father trying to scare someone like Peter. “Okay, dad. I’ll ask him if he has time.”

Peter had time. Since they had left hell two days ago, leaving Derek sulking on the throne once more, Peter had spent the entire time with Stiles, mostly having sex and in between spoiling him with affection, good food and even better company.

 _“He will. I’ll see you tomorrow, son.”_ His father said, before he hung up. Stiles groaned loudly and slunk against Peter’s chest.

“This is bad. This is so bad.” He whined and threw his phone on the mattress. Peter chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his throat, right where his bite marks from earlier were still ever so slightly visible. Stiles couldn’t blame him; the blood of an incubus was a powerful aphrodisiac and highly addictive, besides, he had buried his own fangs in Peter’s neck as well and fed on the other demon’s energy.

“Why?” Peter asked and ran his tongue over the still slightly tender skin, chasing the lingering taste of blood. “It’s just dinner.”

Stiles froze and turned around in the Rulers arm. He put his hands on the ancient one’s sturdy chest and pushed him away a bit. He studied Peter’s face carefully, trying to decipher the older demon. Was he serious? Did he really want to join his father for dinner? Why?

“You mean, you’ll come?” He asked in disbelief and the Ruler smirked.

“It’s not like your father gave me much of an option. And besides, you’re mine. It’s only a matter of time until your family finds out, might as well get it over with quickly.” Peter hummed and pulled Stiles into a soft kiss that almost made the incubus forget what they were talking about.

“Wait, I still don’t get what you mean by me being yours. Are we like…serious or something like that?” Stiles poked and turned his head when Peter tried to kiss him again. He needed a clear head for this conversation and kissing Peter wasn’t helping.

“Stiles, dear, you sat on my throne and wore my crown. I let you drink my blood, sleep in my bed and walk with my dog. I dressed you in the colours of a Ruler’s beloved.” Peter murmured while his hands trailed down Stiles’ side and finally rested on his bare bottom. “If that doesn’t show how serious I am about us, I don’t know what else could.” He explained and Stiles squirmed happily in his lap. His cheeks were tinted red and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Could’ve put a ring on it. It’s the 795th century in hell after all and intent is stated clearly now.” Stiles sniffed haughtily, before his face split into a delighted grin. “But, I’ll forgive you, old man. Back in your young years, demons probably still gave each other torturing tools as courting gifts and went soul hunting on the first date.”

Peter rolled his eyes fondly. “Darling, in my younger days, we were only the 7 Sins and Lucifer himself, our dating options were rather limited, and we were too busy corrupting angels and creating our own kingdoms to even thing about a committed relationship.” His grin turned filthy. “Besides, nothing makes an angel fall from grace quicker than showing him the delightful pleasures a demon can give them. And you know how possessive demons are, an open relationship would’ve ended in a war between the Rulers.”

“Ugh, I forgot our age gap.” Stiles blanched. “But my dad won’t. How can I explain to him that I’m dating someone who’s old enough to have seen the beginning of this universe?” He whined and Peter laughed.

“You still have 24 hours to come up with a good explanation.” He offered and when he tried to kiss Stiles this time, the incubus didn’t resist. Yes, he still had over a day left to come up with something. Easy.

* * *

The next day, an hour before they were supposed to attend dinner, Stiles cursed Peter in every language he knew for having an insatiable appetite and a stamina that made every other male pale with envy. They had spent the last 24 hours either fucking or sleeping, leaving Stiles with not time to make a bullet list of why their age gap wasn’t a big deal and how Peter, one of the most cruel demons of hell, was a good choice of partner.

“You’re not meeting my father dressed like that.” Stiles protested when Peter left the bathroom. The Ruler arched one eyebrow and glanced at his clothes, like he couldn’t understand Stiles’ protest in the slightest.

“And why is that?” He asked, smothering a wrinkle in his heavy robes like it had personally offended him.

“You will not meet my father wearing your fancy outfit. He’ll already know who you are, there’s no need to make things worse by showing up in traditional clothes. Please change into something less… intimidating.” He begged sweetly and Peter sighed. In the blink of an eye the traditional robes were gone and replaced by a black suit that looked like it was made for Peter’s body. Stiles could feel arousal stir in his stomach by simply looking at the other demon and shook his head again.

“No, that doesn’t work either. Can’t you put on some jeans? Maybe sweatpants and a hoodie?” He said and Peter rolled his eyes.

“I will not meet your father wearing blue jeans or looking like a thug. Be glad I’m not dressed up in a white tunic, carrying around a lute and almost soiling my knickers by praising ineffable plans.” The Ruler mumbled drily, but at Stiles’ pout, he sighed and got rid of his tie, making him look slightly less formal. It would probably be as good as it got, and Stiles knew he had lost this battle.

“Fine, but the second we’re back home, you’ll fuck me, while you’re still wearing that suit... tie included.” Stiles agreed, only realizing he had called Peter’s apartment ‘ _home’_ after the words had already slipped past his lips. Fuck.

But the older demon simply hummed in agreement and ran a hand across his neck, leaving his scent cling to Stiles’ skin. Peter obviously didn’t seem to mind that Stiles had pretty much abandoned his own apartment and moved in with the Ruler, probably because it wasn’t exactly unusual for demons.

They were possessive creatures and relationships developed quickly. Whereas humans usually dated for years before moving in with each other, demons did so in a matter of mere weeks, sometimes only days. They didn’t bother with tentative courtships, instead they trusted their instincts. And Stiles every instinct screamed that Peter was _his_ , and the Ruler seemed to feel the same way.

“As long as you’re wearing nothing.” Peter agreed and this time it was Stiles who rolled his eyes. Peter had a ridiculous obsession with keeping Stiles completely undressed. He didn’t know what the Ruler liked about his body so much, but whenever the incubus tried to put on a shirt or some boxers, the clothes would miraculously turn into black smoke and disappear, second later, Peter’s hands would wander possessively about his bare skin.

“Deal, you old perv. And now let’s get going, before we’re late.” Stiles agreed and giggled, when Peter playfully slapped his ass. He allowed the Ruler to pull him against his chest and closed his eyes. The air around them seemed to cackle with electricity and they had teleported out of the apartment.

They reappeared outside his father’s palace. It laid right on top of a small hill, overlooking the surrounded city of Beacon Hell. The palace was not nearly as large as Peter’s, but they shared the same architectural style. White stone, beautiful archways, high towers with golden domes spiralling towards the sky and beautiful details that made the whole thing look like it belonged into a Disney movie. When humans thought of hell, they always imagined some dark place with lava everywhere, a dark sky and the screams of tortured souls echoing everywhere.

It was a ridiculous fantasy because demons had no interest in torturing souls or punishing ‘sinners’. Since only higher demons had any need for souls, meaning they consumed them, the soul business was a very small profession. There were only a couple of hundred demons in all of hell who worked on crossroads to tempt people into giving up their souls, the rest occupied other jobs. And hell was by no means a dark place.

Lucifer himself had hand crafted this world, creating a breath-taking landscape that resembled a fantasy world much more than a burning fire pit. There were beautiful forests, large mountains, deep lakes, beautiful wildlife prancing around, the different towns and villages spread all over hell shared the delicate architecture their Emperor was so very fond of, the days lasted 36 hours, with a sun occupying the sky for roughly 24 of them, before it was replaced by two moons and a night sky filled with stars. Whenever the sun set, the night plants came to life, illuminating the darkness with their bright, luminescent colours.

There were only very few similarities with the human world. Most demons could teleport and those who couldn’t used public portals to get to their desired destinations, so there was no need for cars. When demons had no urgency, they preferred to travel on either horseback or on creatures that could be compared to dragons, even though they lacked the ability to breathe fire and had no desire to hoard gold. The whole horseback trend had been started by Gabriel, but no demon liked to admit that their preferred form of travel was inspired by one of the arch angels, even though the demonic horses had very little in common with that little pony Gabriel called his own.

“I haven’t visited your father in… I don’t think I ever did. But I only spoke to him recently, when he presented the annual report about his dutchy at my palace. He’s doing remarkable work keeping his demons under control.” Peter mused and Stiles once again remembered that technically, his father’s dutchy was part of Peter’s kingdom and that the demon he was dating was technically, their king.

Demons had no interest in democracy and while heaven always pretended that they chose their leaders by voting them, everybody was aware that the archangels were a bunch of corrupt bastards, because they had won every election for the past 300000 years and all their serious competitors mysteriously vanished just before the election, only to reappear once the archangels had been voted into office again.

“Please don’t talk to my dad about politics. Tonight, you’re just my…boyfriend, not a Ruler, okay?” Stiles groaned and Peter snorted amused.

“Don’t worry, dear. Tonight, I’m just like any other demon.” Peter promised and pulled him towards the front doors of the palace. The two guards paled when they spotted the Ruler and hastily dropped to their knees. “Well, I cannot be blamed for this.” Peter pointed out drily, while the guards scrambled to their feet again, to open the doors for them.

“This is a catastrophe.” Stiles sighed as they stepped into the entrance hall, where a maid gasped when she saw the two of them and promptly fled the room. “We shouldn’t have done this. Why did I think this was a good idea? Let’s turn around and leave, we’ll just tell my dad you couldn’t make it.” Stiles turned Peter around, who allowed the incubus to manhandle him, with an amused expression, but just as they were about to step over the threshold again, a voice interfered.

“Lord Stilinski, it’s an honour to welcome you home.”

Stiles closed his eyes and cursed quietly, before he slowly turned around with a forced smile on his face. His family’s butler, a lower demon called Bir'genath or B for short, was standing in the middle of the foyer with a slightly disapproving tilt to his lips at the incubus’ antics.

“B, old friend. It’s nice to see you again as well.” He gave a small wave, which the butler regarded with a cool gaze. He had never approved of Stiles’ antics and even though he had never said it to his face, Stiles knew that the lower demon thought the incubus was an embarrassment to the Stilinski family and not worthy of a title.

“May I inform his grace that the marquess and his guest have arrived?” B asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yes, thank you B.” He sighed and leaned against Peter’s side, who wisely hadn’t turned around just in case B might’ve recognized him.

“I forgot that you’re not just a common demon but a marquess.” The Ruler mused and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, I’m aware that I stick out of the rest of the nobility like a sore thumb. Have heard it my entire life really. The great and powerful duke has a weak incubus son who constantly puts his foot in his mouth and will ruin the dutchy with his antics.” He sighed, before he forced himself to smile. “But whatever, we’re not here to analyse how much of a disappointment I am for this kingdom, we’re here to have dinner with my dad, preferably without him disapproving of our relationship before the entrées are served.” Stiles was about to march after B towards the dining hall, but Peter stopped him. When he looked at the Ruler, he noticed an unreadable expression on the older immortal’s face.

“The next demon who as much as thinks that you are in any way, shape or form a disappointment, will be punished by me. You’re mine, that alone puts you above anyone else in this kingdom. You bow before no one except Lucifer himself, nobody may dare to criticize you and whoever dares to think or speak badly about you will face my wrath. By disrespecting you, they also disrespect me and my authority and I’m rarely in the mood to overlook or forgive such things.” The Ruler brushed their lips together softly. “Don’t ever doubt yourself, love, you’re worth more than all common demons together.”

Stiles felt a blush crawl up his cheeks and tried to hide his face from Peter but the king didn’t allow it. “Stop saying such nonsense. You sound like a sap and we wouldn’t want your subject thinking you’re getting soft in your old age.” He mumbled but allowed Peter to kiss him again. And again. And once more purely because he couldn’t get enough of the man’s lips, before Stiles pushed him away. “Alright, let’s continue this later when my nerves are gone, and my dick can get hard again.”

“Whatever you want, my dear.” The Ruler straightened his clothes and put a hand on the small of Stiles back, to lead him after B. Stiles’ stomach flipped at the casual and yet possessive touch and he squeaked quietly when Peter’s hand dipped a little lower and squeezed his ass, before settling on his back again.

“Behave.” He chastised playfully and saw a smirk play around the other demon’s lips. “Before my dad thinks I’m just some play toy for you.”

Peter didn’t answer, because they stepped through the large doors of the dining room, just as B announced their arrival. The butler’s words died on his tongue when he realized just who the unknown guest was and Stiles barely dared to glance at the dining table.

His father, Mellissa and Scott were staring at them with wide, disbelieving eyes, like they had seen a ghost. Then everything happened quickly. B fell to his knees to put his forehead on the ground in humility, a servant who had been re-filling Mellissa’s glass with wine fumbled with the crystal carafe, spilling the rich, dark liquid all over the white table cloth, Scott dropped his water glass, Mellissa looked between John, Stiles and Peter like she didn’t understand the world anymore and the duke himself jumped out of his chair to greet their high ranking guest appropriately. The only one unfazed by Peter was Nenthea- Thea for short-, his dad’s three headed puppy, who was eagerly bouncing across the room to greet the unknown demon. She jumped at Peter’s legs, littering his suit pants with her fluffy fur, before promptly starting a game of tug of war with Peter’s shoelaces, covering the expensive shoes with her slobber.

 _Great_. Stiles thought weakly, while he stared at the pale faces of everyone in the room. _This is going just great._

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> (A little self promotion, if anybody is interested in The Witcher fandom as well and likes to read a Geralt/Jaskier story every now and then, check out my works there. Pseud is CertainlyNotRoach. And if you haven't heard of The Witcher so far, please take a look at the TV show, a shirtless Henry Cavill is a sight to behold.)
> 
> xx


End file.
